Por amor
by Isaward
Summary: Nunca reclamei da minha vida, pelo contrário, sinto-me feliz por ser casada com o homem que eu amo e sempre amei. As dificuldades diárias não me intimidam, a falta de dinheiro ou a fome que às vezes passamos só nos faz ficar cada vez mais forte.


**Por amor**

**Capítulo 1**

**Por Isabella Swan**

Nunca reclamei da minha vida, pelo contrário, sinto-me feliz por ser casada com o homem que eu amo e sempre amei. As dificuldades diárias não me intimidam, a falta de dinheiro ou a fome que às vezes passamos só nos faz ficar cada vez mais forte. Eu sempre pensei assim, mas quando eu olho para Edward eu vejo o quanto ele sofre por não poder me dar uma vida melhor. Não o julgo por isso, sei o quanto ele é orgulhoso e quer crescer na vida, mas às vezes me sinto mal por ele estar obcecado com isso. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele, me dei conta disso quando tinha quatorze anos e Edward vinte anos. Ele me via como uma pequena garota do interior quieta e tímida, enquanto eu via nele um homem lindo e corajoso. Nos casamos bem cedo, já que eu morava com os patrões de meus pais. Meus queridos pais eram falecidos. Mamãe e papai morreram em um acidente de carro, com a caminhonete do patrão. Então, desde esse dia vivo com eles, não que eu fosse como a filha deles, pelo contrário, eles eram bons, mas eu tinha que trabalhar para comer. Eu tinha apenas doze anos quando isso tudo aconteceu. Edward chegou a Forks logo depois, tinha dezoito anos e eu lembro quando o vi pela primeira vez.

**Flashback On:**

_Eu adorava correr pelos cafezais, sentir a brisa fresca e o cheiro bom das plantas em mim. Eu saia para correr sempre que podia e quando terminava meus afazeres da casa. Sentei-me enfrente a um cafeeiro e o toquei, adorava ver os catadores colhendo o café. Assustei-me quando ouvi dois homens gritando em meio ao cafezal._

_- Aqui Edward, você irá trabalhar colhendo os cafés. – disse o meu patrão Michael._

_- Tudo bem, senhor! – respondeu o rapaz._

_Escondi-me para que o meu patrão não me visse e levantei um pouco a cabeça e o que vi me deixou totalmente corada e boba. Era o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Tinha olhos verdes iguais às pedras de esmeraldas dos brincos e colares da minha patroa. O senhor Michael deixou Edward sozinho com uma grande "bacia" onde ele colocaria os grãos de café. Nesse momento, Edward levantou seus lindos olhos para onde eu estava. Ofeguei e fiquei totalmente vermelha. Ele sorriu e se aproximou._

_- Olá? – perguntou sorrindo._

_- O-oi – respondi gaguejando e abaixando a cabeça._

_- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou._

_- I-isabela – disse baixinho. Respirei fundo e o olhei – mas pode me chamar de Bella. – disse sem gaguejar._

_- Bonito nome, Bella. – disse sorrindo._

_- ISABELLA! – gritou o meu patrão. Arregalei os olhos e levantei em um pulo._

_- Tenho que ir, Edward. – disse já correndo para a casa grande._

**Flashback Off**

Apaixonei-me pelo Edward naquele dia, mas só me dei conta disso dois anos depois, no meu aniversário de quatorze anos. Aquele foi o melhor e o pior dia da minha vida, uma vez que, me descobri apaixonada por ele e ele por mim e por ele ter me salvado do irmão do meu patrão, James.

**Flashback On:**

_Eu estava muito feliz, encontrei-me com Edward no cafezal e meu coração disparou quando o vi. Mais cedo, eu estava pensando em tudo o que sentia quando estava perto dele e entendi que o amava demais. Eu queria confessar o meu amor por ele, mas tinha medo de que ele me rejeitasse por eu ser nova demais, mas fui totalmente pega de surpresa quando ele confessou o seu amor por mim._

_- Eu preciso falar com você. – disse Edward._

_- Pode falar. – respondi_

_- Eu... – suspirou e me olhou nos olhos. – Bella, eu estou me sentindo um filho da puta por ser tão mais velho que você e estar sentindo tudo o que estou sentindo, mas eu não consigo mais me segurar, eu amo você. – disse me olhando profundamente. Arregalei os olhos e senti-os marejar. – Bella, me desculpe! Eu sei que você não deve sentir o mesmo por mim e... – agarrou os cabelos suspirando – Eu... – não o deixei continuar e me aproximei dele._

_- Edward, eu... – ri um pouco nervosa e ao mesmo tempo feliz – eu também te amo. – disse corada. Ele levantou o rosto surpreso e depois sorriu para mim. Aproximou-se devagar e olhando nos meus olhos, encostou pela primeira vez nossos lábios. Eu fui ao céu nesse momento, eu não sabia como beijar, mas guiada pelo amor que sentia, entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos e deixei-o me guiar conforme queria. Senti sua língua em meus lábios pedindo passagem e os entreabri. Sua língua se chocou delicadamente contra a minha e ofeguei sentindo-me arder. Beijamos-nos com calma e da mesma forma que ele se aproximou, nos afastamos. _

_À noite, os catadores tinham se reunido e comprado um grande bolo para o meu aniversário, comemoramos só entre nós. Fiquei perto de Edward o tempo todo, às vezes abraçados outras vezes só de mãos dadas. Quando tudo terminou, Edward me levou de volta para a casa grande e se despediu de mim com um beijo. Fiquei sentada na escadinha olhando a lua, senti duas mãos pesadas me agarrar e soltei um grito assustado._

_- Cala a boca, vadia! – respondeu o homem._

_Gritei mais uma vez ao me sentir ser arrastada e jogada contra as terras do cafezal._

_- Vou te foder, vadia, vou te foder demais! – gritou enquanto ria e arrebentava a frente do meu vestido._

_- Não! – gritei tentando me debater e sair dali._

_- Cala a boca! – gritou também me dando um tapa. Chorei e quando ele ia me socar novamente, vi Edward atrás dele com um pedaço de maneira. Edward o acertou em cheio, James, o irmão do meu patrão caiu ao meu lado desacordado._

_- Edward! – gritei chorando e o abraçando._

_- Shii.. meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem. – disse enquanto tirava a camisa e me entregava._

**Flashback Off**

Depois desse dia, minha vida nunca mais foi à mesma. Meu patrão fez um escândalo quando eu contei tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas não me demitiu e nem a Edward. Simplesmente, pediu para que eu fosse embora da casa dele. Senti-me assustada naquele dia, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ainda estava sem onde morar. Edward, me levou para sua pequena cabana que ficava nas redondezas do canavial, cabana essa que foi cedida por Michael quando ele chegou aqui para trabalhar. Casamo-nos no civil e vivemos juntos até hoje. Passamos por muitas dificuldades ao longo dos anos e ainda passamos, não consegui nem terminar meus estudos. Perdi minha virgindade com Edward assim que nos casamos, ele foi gentil e carinhoso. Não queria que eu engravidasse, pois não tínhamos e nem temos condições para nós mantermos vivos, quem dirá uma criança. Os métodos de prevenção sempre foram caros, então Edward sempre se satisfazia fora de mim. Apesar de tudo isso, sou feliz por tê-lo comigo. O amo e quero sim que ele vença na vida, mas sempre deixei claro para ele que mesmo com as dificuldades, eu era feliz com ele.

Senti dois braços fortes ao meu redor e sorri virando-me para o meu marido.

- Oi – sussurrei

- Olá amor. – respondeu me soltando.

- O que foi? – perguntei. Ele não estava olhando em meus olhos. – O que foi, Edward?

- Eu... – suspirou e me olhou, o que vi nos olhos dele me deu raiva. Eu vi humilhação. – Eu consegui somente isso para comermos. – disse me mostrando um pedaço de pão.

Suspirei quando percebi que ele se culpava totalmente por de vez enquanto passarmos fome.

- Não fique assim, Edward. Sabe que eu não me importo com isso. – respondi.

Vi raiva brilhando nos olhos do meu amor e suspirei.

- Não se importa? Como não se importa, Isabella? Nós passamos fome quase todos os dias e não me sinto homem o suficiente para pelo menos trazer comida suficiente para nos alimentarmos no final do dia. – gritou exasperado.

- Edward, por favor, não grite. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Vamos superar isso, você vai ver. Já estamos casados há três anos e sempre soubemos que ia ser assim.

- Droga, Isabella! Você tem apenas dezessete anos, devia estar terminando a escola agora e nem isso eu pude fazer por você. – disse se sentando no banco da nossa pequena cozinha. Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – não consigo nem te alimentar direito.

- Shii amor, fique calmo. Eu não estou com fome. – eu disse para que ele se sentisse melhor, mas nesse momento, meu estômago resolveu me desmentir e roncou alto. Corei!

Edward rosnou e levantou-se em um pulo.

- Eu vou trazer comida de verdade para você, nem que eu tenha que roubar! – gritou enquanto saia de casa.

- Edward! – gritei indo atrás dele, mas ele já tinha pegado a caminhonete do patrão e saído.

Suspirei e me ajoelhei do lado da nossa cama e rezei, rezei para que Deus iluminasse a cabeça do meu marido e não o deixasse fazer nenhuma loucura.


End file.
